Rintocchi?
Camminavano per le strade mano per la mano, insicuri ma rassicurati dal profilo della cittadina che si prospettava davanti a loro. Il cartello recitava: “Icewater: la città dei venticinque rintocchi. Abitanti:25” “Siamo arrivati, grazie a Dio. Ora vediamo di trovare un benzinaio e rifornire l’auto per domani.” Un rintocco. “Questo non fa altro che aumentare l’atmosfera, Jay. Non mi piace il suono delle campane.” Disse lei. Al che arrivò la risposta, un seccato “Stai zitta. L’importante è che non ci siamo persi. Venticinque abitanti? Dio sembra aver dimenticato questo posto. In quale cittadina trovi meno di un centinaio di abitanti qui? Bah.” Due rintocchi. Procedendo mano nella mano, come sempre, entrarono in paese. Qualcosa li turbava. C’era un che di impercettibile ma vivo, nell’aria. “Jay, c’è qualcosa di strano in questo luogo. Qui sulla cartina non c’è il simbolo di un paese, lo vedi? C’è un distributore di benzina. Ma non vedo nessun distributore di benzina qui.” “Non preoccuparti, mi fai solo saltare i nervi quando fai così. Smettila. Pensi che la gente sprechi tempo a segnare come “paese” sulla carta un campo con qualche baracca? Ora stai zitta e cerchiamo indicazioni. “ Tre rintocchi. “Dio mio, basta, non è possibile che lascino suonare delle campane in piena notte. Perlomeno ora saranno tutti svegli.” Quattro rintocchi. “Bussiamo alla porta di quel negozio, Jay. “ Cinque rintocchi. “Ehi! C’è qualcuno? Abbiamo bisogno di indicazioni, apra, per favore!” La porta del barbiere si aprì lentamente, senza fare il minimo rumore. Mentre il sesto rintocco risuonava, le luci dell’ingresso si accesero. “Chiudo la porta” disse lui. “Signore? La ringrazio, avremmo da chiedere solo alcune informazioni.” Rivolto al piano di sopra. Nessuna risposta. Settimo rintocco. “Saliamo le scale. Sarà un vecchio signore, non ci ha sentito, sicuramente.” Ottavo rintocco. Sembrò avere un suono più profondo degli altri alle loro orecchie. “Scusi?” Nessuna risposta. Nessuno in vista. Niente di niente. Nessun rumore a parte gli occasionali rintocchi. “Oddio Jay, facciamo in fretta, ti prego. Mi sento vittima di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.” I due fecero un balzo. Una musica anni cinquanta aveva cominciato a suonare dall’impolverato grammofono dalla parte opposta della stanza. Un quartetto di voci alternate. “The bells sound suddenly, how do you feel? It makes you losing the hope, when it rings! It takes no more to make you…fall asleep…” con un pugno sul disco l’uomo fece fermare la musica. Intanto, suonò il nono rintocco, al quale pochi istanti più tardi si aggiunse il decimo. “Queste campane suonano a ritmi irregolari. Suppongo che il monaco che le suona, oltre ad essere idiota per preoccuparsene a quest’ora tarda, sia anche ubriaco. Scendiamo e andiamo a vedere se c’è qualcuno per strada.” Undicesimo, dodicesimo rintocco. Questa volta l’intervallo è leggermente più lungo. Uscendo, si trovarono davanti ad una fitta nebbia improvvisa, portatrice di un’umidità dilagante. “Cos’è Jay, cos’è? Sono... confusa. Tutto questo non va bene.” Disse lei con gli occhi sgranati e le mani nei capelli. Tredicesimo rintocco, seguito in un istante dal quattordicesimo. Facendosi strada attraverso la nebbia, arrivarono nella piazza principale. Quando si fermarono al centro, la nebbia si dileguò, ma si rafforzò nel cerchio concentrico intorno a loro, aumentando di spessore. Intanto suonarono il quindicesimo ed il sedicesimo rintocco. “Cosa sta succedendo? Andiamocene, cerchiamo la strada da dove siamo venuti e andiamo via. Ti prego, non voglio rimanere qui un secondo di più. Non c’è nessuno, è una città fantasma.” “Non avere paura.” Disse lui, con i nervi a fior di pelle. Il finto ottimismo della gente che prova a rassicurare gli animi degli altri ma non riesce a farlo con il proprio. Diciassettesimo e diciottesimo rintocco si fusero in un unico boato lancinante. “Che Dio ci aiuti.” Disse l’uomo. La donna si rivolse a lui con fare angosciato, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. “Tu non sei più mio marito. Stammi lontano.” “Vattene!” Urlò. “Cosa stai facendo? Torna qui, dobbiamo andarcene insieme! Torna qui!” “Tu morirai qui, non io! Addio!” urlò la donna con voce stridula e spezzata dai singhiozzi, mentre la nebbia ne oscurava la vista al marito. Il diciannovesimo ed il ventesimo rintocco risuonarono quasi come un’ esplosione nella testa dell’uomo. “Mi sentirai. E me ne andrò da questo posto” disse ridacchiando con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, iniettati di sangue. Le vene delle sue tempie si ingrossarono. Facendosi strada fra la nebbia l’uomo raggiunse il campanile, mentre il ventunesimo rintocco risuonava lento. Aprì la porta con un calcio, urlando parole totalmente casuali dettate dalla disperazione. Correndo su per le scale di legno si coprì le orecchie al suono del ventidueesimo rintocco. Sbandava da una parte e dall’altra guardando solamente avanti, con la bocca aperta. Il ventitreesimo rintocco suonò lieve, dopo pochi minuti. La scalata sembrava non finire mai, mentre un sudore freddo e una fitta allo stomaco pervasero l’uomo. Finalmente vide la luce. Aprì la porta che avrebbe dovuto portare alle campane, ma non si trovò davanti quello che voleva. Nel frattempo, il ventiquattresimo rintocco risuonò quasi impercettibile. Un giardino. Un giardino con un “cimitero”. Due bare, una affiancata all’altra, coperte di terra sormontata da una lapide. “In memory of Jay and his wife, victim of the mist. Shall God take them with him when the bells of heaven will ring. Twentyfive.” Dopo aver letto quella scritta, le sue pupille si dilatarono all’inverosimile. Udì la musica del grammofono suonare da qualche parte, con un eco indefinito. Si buttò a terra con le mani in faccia, mentre le sue unghie affondavano nella carne della fronte. Un altro rintocco. L'ultimo. L’uomo si accasciò per terra, con le orbite vitree e un aspetto delirante. “Metti un topo in una gabbia buia e osserva la sua agonia.” Ora le campane di Icewater, la città che non esiste, suonano ventisette volte. Un giorno le sentirai anche tu. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Morte Categoria:Maledizioni Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Disturbi Mentali